Timeline
The Beginning Not much is known about the beginning. Some say the material plane created as a warzone for the good and evil gods to do battle. Some say the devils ruled the material plane until they were forced into hell by deities who thought the sentient races should have their own freewill. Others believe that a catastrophic event weakened the links to the material plane which humanoids access to the weave of magic. There is very little evidence for any of these theories. But it is certain that there was a beginning... there has to be. The Dark Ages The myths and legends seem to be the only information that survived this era of humanoid development. By this point, humanoids had no influence over the environment. Magic was inherent or nonexistent and nothing more. More often than not, it was hide, fight, or be killed. Stories of colossal monsters, almost alien in nature, looked down upon the sentient races as if they were insects in their world. Contact Why the gods decided to help the sentient races is as mysterious as their existence. However, it was in this era that the gods--good and evil--spoke out in an attempt to convince and save the people who would listen. As a result, the gods gifted the people with divine magic. And while the people prospered, they were still insignificant subordinates to the monsters of the lands. Fall of the Colossi The turning point of humanoid history is when the first Colossus fell. Some of the oldest art shows warriors climbing and piercing their gargantuan alien forms. But this is all that is known. For the Colossi no longer roam the material plane and an explosion of humanoid art and culture started shortly after. The Red Cross Wars Gone were the days of scavenging to survive. It was now safe to sleep in the same place for more than one night. Each farm, village, and town was devoted to the deity that had helped the people through the perpetual struggle for survival. However, it wasn't long till the communities came in contact with each other, disagreed with the beliefs of their respective Gods, and then fought. The good and evil congregations eventually formed together into large forces in the truest form of good and evil called "The Red Cross Wars." The Great Reformation First time--perhaps in history--there was peace. Cities were established under similar ideologies under religious leaders which gave many the chance to explore, experience, and think. While this lasted long, it did not last forever. Arcane research, chemistry, enchantment, alchemy, druidcraft, and engineering drove a wedge in between those who studied and those who worshiped the gods. Inevitable conflict ensued. And while there is no concrete evidence, it is believed that the Gods lost. Rise of Civilization Here the cities turned into trade routes and capitals underneath large civilizations. In Nara, the Rise of Civilization is synonymous with the Edin. However, the Edin, and many other civilizations in Revan, failed to understand the importance of history. Instead, their focus turned to documenting the best blacksmith techniques or the subtle differences between hundreds of types of tobacco. As a result, there many who wander the ruins that scar the landscapes of Revan in speculation of what really happened to them. Age of Imperialism Despite the gap in history, historians agree that the civilizations across Revan started to splinter and form smaller cohesive governing bodies that saw opportunities to conquer other nearby regions. Some of these regions formed a union of governments peacefully and forced while some continued to shift their borders in an unstable state of hostility. No government came close to reaching the size of the civilizations before it, but the act of governing had definitely evolved into something more refined. The Mana Wars The discovery or invention of dependable teleportation magic had changed everything. Years and years of arcane study had gone by unnoticed in comparison to the wars, governments, and Gods that dominated history. The emphasis of magic--and how to control it--slowly became the most important trait of civilization... to be continued...